El video
by saQhra
Summary: Una aventura que vincula a la pareja de villanos más famosa de esta serie en torno a un video inédito. FINALIZADO
1. La pérdida

DISCLAIMER: KIM POSSIBLE PERTENECE A DISNEY CHANNEL Y A SUS CREADORES MARK McCORKLE Y BOB SCHOOLEY (Gracias Wikipedia por existir) Y LAS PELÍCULAS Y SERIES AQUÍ MENCIONADAS PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS.

**El video**

Capítulo I: La pérdida

Era una tranquila mañana de un tranquio día viernes en una tranquila guarida (semi)secreta, propiedad de cierto (seudo)villano conocido en el mundo del hampa bajo el seudónimo de Dr. Drakken.

Este malévolo ser se hallaba en ese momento ocupado en asuntos de suma importancia.

-¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Al fin he terminado... -exclamó triunfante- ...de limpiar mi habitación.

Sí, toda la mañana, desde que se levantó, sus actividades habían sido barrer el piso, tender su cama, recoger la ropa sucia, sacar las telarañas del techo y echar en una bolsa de basura los desperdicios de comida, envoltorios de chocolate, papeles, planos de inventos fallidos, desechos tóxicos, armas descompuestas, etc, etc.; porque hay que recordar que hasta los villanos deben tomarse un tiempo en sus vidas para hacer más habitable su vivienda.

-Ojalá mi madre me viera -dijo sonriente-, así dejará de decir que me busque una esposa que me atienda.

Y con estas últimas palabras se dispuso a retirarse a idear un nuevo plan para la conquista del mundo, no sin antes ponerse sus botas favoritas. Y cuando se hallaba en esa tarea, se percató, al retirar su calzado del gabinete de zapatos, que detrás de éstos se encontraba escondido nada más y nada menos que un estuche de DVD, un estuche que no tenía carátula, excepto una etiqueta con la fecha "Viernes 23/11/07".

-¿Y esto? -se preguntó a sí mismo.

Y se puso a hacer memoria de lo que había hecho aquel viernes. ¿Qué había hecho ese viernes? Entonces lo recordó, su rostro se sonrojó y sus labios formaron una sonrisa pícara. Observó nuevamente ese estuche con esa enigmática fecha y pensó:- "¿No estaría mal darle una miradita?" Pero una duda le inquietó de pronto:- "¿Y si Shego me sorprende?" Mas al final se autoconvenció:- "¡Bah! De todas formas no le importará, ya lo discutimos, ella aceptó, de mala gana, pero lo aceptó y lo grabamos todo jeje"

Con la decisión ya tomada y con toda la confianza del mundo se puso en camino hacia la sala de mando de su base, en donde podía ver el 'video' a través de un monitor tamaño gigante y con sonido surround, ya que el aparato servía también como reproductor de DVDs.

-La conquista del mundo puede esperar, por ahora: A divertirme.

Se acomodó en una de las sillas y presionó uno de los botones de su control remoto.

Pero ¡Oh sorpresa!, el video que salió en pantalla no era el que él esperaba, no era el que él y su ayudante habían 'hecho'. No. En la pantalla aparecía un título que él conocía muy bien: "Pokémon".

-¡¿Pero qué rayos?! -exclamó- Este no es el video.

Sacó el disco de la máquina y lo revisó. El disco no tenía ninguna marca que lo identificara, era tan idéntico a cualquier otro disco DVD, quizás por error lo puso en el estuche equivocado.

-"Eso debe ser: lo puse en otro estuche" -pensó confiado- "¿Dónde lo habré dejado?"

Regresó a su habitación y buscó.

-A lo mejor está entre los zapatos igual que el otro -se dijo a sí mismo.

Removió cada zapato de su lugar y no lo encontró.

-Tal vez debajo de la cama.

Usando una linterna miró allí abajo. Y no había nada.

-Debajo del colchón.

De un solo aventón levantó el colchón dejándolo cae al suelo, pero para su mala suerte tampoco había DVD alguno, sólo sus revistas para adultos.

-Debe estar en algún lado, lo sé -dejo medio optimista y medio asustado.

Y siguió buscando en todo su cuarto: en el closet, en los bolsillos de cada uno de sus trajes (para después aventarlos al suelo), también en el estante de libros (los cuales también aventaba), hasta en los armarios secretos y en su mesa de noche, lamentablemente al hacer esto, sin querer, echó al piso su lámpara de noche, la que quedó hecha añicos.

-¡Maldición! -exclamó furioso.

Ahora la única esperanza que tenía era la bolsa de basura, que por suerte la había dejado cerca de la puerta. La pusó al revés sacando todo su contenido y buscó entre los despojos tirados. Y luego, aterrorizado, gritó: ¡NO HAY NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADAAAAA!

No había la menor duda: El video no estaba en su cuarto, ahora tendría que buscarlo por toda la base, una tarea muy difícil tomando en cuenta el tamaño del lugar

Luego miró su cuarto. Hasta hace una hora estaba impecable. Ahora todo el trabajo de limpieza de la mañana se fue al diablo, ya que en su desesperada búsqueda sin éxito había convertido su habitación en algo peo que una pensión de universitarios. Incluso el combate final de Uma Turman contra los yakuzas en Kill Bill Volumen 1, película que alquiló 3 semanas atrás, resutaba más pulcro y ordenado.

Y entonces recordó algo: ese mismo vienes en que él y Shego grabaron 'su video', también había alquilado Pokémon y después, el sábado, lo había regresado...

-¡Ay no! -fue lo primero que dijo después de analizar tranquila y detalladamente lo terrible de la situación- ¡NO PUEDE SEEEEEEEEEEEER! -gritó.

-¿Qué no puede ser?

Drakken dió un salto al escuchar la voz de la persona que en ese instante entraba en pijama a la pieza.

-¡Shego! -exclamó asustado el villano con tan mala suerte en el día.

Shego, su asistente y co-protagonista del 'video' pérdido (y de esta historia), se había despertado después de haber escuchado los gritos de su jefe y, curiosa , se fue a aquella habitación a investigar el motivo de tanto escándalo.

-She... Shego... -tartamudeó asustado- Bu... bu... buenos días.

-Buenos días, doc -respondió el saludo- Dígame, ¿qué es eso por lo que tanto grita?

-Es... es... es... por mi cuarto, está todo desordenado -fue la mejor excusa que se le pudo a Drakken que sudaba frío.

Shego le echó un vistazo al lugar.

-Tiene razón -opinó la pelinegra-: Es un asco. Debería darle un aseo... -luego se fijó en las revistas en la cama- y botar esas poquerías, de lo contrario le diré a su madre que todavía las conserva -y luego salió de ahí.

-Sí, eso haré.

Drakken respiró aliviado, creyó que había engañado a su ayudante, pero no.

-¡HEY! -le gritó Shego, quien regresaba.

-¿Qué no te habías ido? -se asustó Drakken.

-Claro que no, sólo fingía que me iba -dijo Shego acercándose a él y mirándole fijamente a los ojos- Lo conozco muy bien y sé cuándo me oculta algo.

-Yo no te oculto nada -Drakken trataba de no mostrar miedo, pero el sudor y la mirada esquiva lo delataban.

-HABLE -le gritó su asistente.

El villano estaba acorralado, sino hablaba, Shego lo haría hablar por sus propios medios, y esos medios eran muy dolorosos. Aunque por otro lado, cabía la esperanza de que Shego pudiera ser comprensiva y capaz de ayudar, sólo tendría que arriesgarse.

-¿Te acuerdas lo que hicimos el viernes pasado en la mesa de mando? -preguntó al fin Drakken.

-Se refiere a... -Shego empezó a recordar dicho evento, y el solo hecho de recordarlo le hizo sentir un fuerte escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda- Sí, lo recuerdo.

-¿Y te acuerdas también que te dije que lo grabaría en DVD para verlo en un futuro próximo?

Y otra vez volvía a sentir esa horrible onda gélida bajándole desde la nuca.

-Sí, también lo recuerdo -contestó Shego algo asqueada- ¡Hey! Pero también recuerdo que me prometió que ese video nunca saldría de este lugar.

-Sí, eso fue exactamente lo que dije.

-Porque de lo contrario... -continuó Shego con un tono amenazante- ...usted sufriría bastante.

-¡Uyuyuy! De esa parte no me acordé -ahora era a Drakken a quien le recorría un escalofrío por la espalda.

-Por cierto doctor, ¿dónde esta el video?

No hubo respuesta de Drakken, ni siquiera ya no estaba donde anteriormente estaba, sino que ahora se alejaba sigilosamente de puntillas hasta la puerta, y estaba a punto de alcanzarla sido Shego no hubiera fijado en él.

-¡Alto ahí! -ordenó la chica.

-Ay no...

-Drakken, ¿dónde está el video?

-¿El video? ¿Cuál video? -preguntó fingiendo ignorancia.

-El que acaba de mencionar, el que los dos... -Shego sintió repugnancia al hablar- ...'grabamos'. ¿Dónde está? ¿Lo tiene?

-Pues la verdad........................................................................ sinceramente hablando..................................................................... no.

Fue en ese momento cuando estalló la catástrofe.

-¿CÓMO QUE NO LO TIENE? -gritó la pelinegra.

-No Shego, por favor, fue un error -rogaba Drakken de rodillas.

-¡MALDITA SEA MI SUERTE! USTED DIJO QUE GUARDARÍA ESE VIDEO BAJO LLAVE Y QUE NADIE MÁS LO VERÍA Y QUE NADIE SE ENTERARÍA DE LO QUE... de lo que... hicimos -y volvió a sentir asco- GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR AHORA POR BRUTO LO HA PERDIDO Y AHORA NO SABE DÓNDE CARAJOS LO DEJÓ...

-¡Hey! -objetó Drakken, quien no soportaba que lo llamaran bruto- Sí sé dónde está.

Shego paró de pronto su berrinche.

-¿Sabe dónde está?

-Claro, en el estuche de Pokémon que devolví a la tienda -dijo Drakken en tranquilamente, dejando a Shego boquiabierta y con un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

Y fue en ese momento cuando estalló otra catástrofe.

-MALDITO PENDEJ...

-Por favor, Shego, ten piedad.

Y Drakken salió corriendo lejos ahí con toda la velocidad que podía, seguido de un enfurecida Shego vestida en pijama.

Continuará...

* * *

_Hey man look at me rockin' out  
I'm on the radio  
Hey man look at me rockin' out  
I'm on the video _

(_Radio/Video_ - System of a Down)

Hola a todos los que visitan la sección de Kim Possible, aquí, para los que no me conocen mi nombre es saQhra.

Hace tiempo escribí un fic para la sección de Transformers, y les prometí, a los que lo leyeron que escribiría nuevos fics en unas pocas semanas, pero por motivos de estudio (la universidad), no he podido cumplir.

Ya con esto espero haber ajustado cuentas con los lectores.

Más adelante, les entregaré el siguiente capítulo de este fic dedicado a esta fabulosa serie de Disney Channel, unas de las pocas series de esta empresa que me ha caido bien. Es una lástima que haya terminado, pero ¡qué se va a hacer!

Nos leemos en otra ocasión.

saQhra


	2. La búsqueda

DISCLAIMER: KIM POSSIBLE PERTENECE A DISNEY CHANNEL Y A SUS CREADORES MARK McCORKLE Y BOB SCHOOLEY

**El video**

Capítulo II: La búsqueda

Viernes 23 de noviembre del 2007. Una muy enojada Shego entraba en la sala de mando, donde el Dr. Drakken se encontraba viendo una película en el monitor principal.

-Drakken, tenemos que hablar -dijo la chica interponiéndose entre su jefe y el monitor.

-Ahora no Shego, estoy ocupado -espondió Drakken estirando el cuello para ver mejor.

-Puede ver Pokémon más tarde -le encaró Shego- Debemos hablar AHORA.

-Está bien -dijo el dizque Doctor apagando el video- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Es sobre mi sueldo -dijo ella-, necesito un aumento.

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! -gritó sorprendido su jefe- ¿Estás loca Shego? No te daré un aumento.

-Necesito ese aumento -dijo la chica.

-¿Por qué y para qué debería aumentarte el salario si está bien tal como está? -preguntó Drakken.

-"Maldito tacaño" -pensó Shego- ¿Por qué?, pues porque he trabajado con usted durante años y ya va siendo hora de que tenga mejoes honorarios -respondió Shego- ¿Y para qué?, para comprarme un juego de ropas nuevo, ya me cansé de este.

-Mujer tenía que ser -decía Drakken para sus adentros.

-¿Va a darme mi aumento sí o no? -preguntó la chica mostrando su puño.

-Espera... -dijo Drakken- lo voy a pensar.

El villano de piel azul pálida se apartó de ella, dándole la espalda. Y entre sus pensamientos surgió una idea, una idea que hasta a él mismo lo sorprendió pero que luego de analizarla, le gustó tanto que hasta le produjo un rubor y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Recuperó su anterior postura seria y se dirigió a Shego-: De acuerdo, recibirás tu aumento.

-¿De verás? -preguntó Shego sorprendida por aquel cambio de decisión- "Algo no está bien" -pensó ella.

-Aumentaré tu paga -continuó su jefe-, si a cambio me haces un pequeño favor.

-¿Un favor? ¿Qué, acaso es otro robo?

-No, esta vez es un favor personal, 'muy personal' -contestó él haciendo énfasis en 'muy personal'.

-"Definitivamente algo no está bien" -pensó Shego viendo la sospechosa sonrisa en aquel pálido rostro de su jefe- Hable ya, ¿qué quiere?

-Pues escucha...

Él le hizo una seña para que Shego se acercara y cuando estuvo a su alcance le susurró algo al oido.

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! -ahora era Shego la que gritaba sorprendida así como Drakken gritaba al comienzo- ¿Está loco? De ninguna manera lo haré.

-¡Oye! ¿De qué te quejas? Es sólo un pequeño favor.

-No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no y NO, no lo haré -respondió la chica dando la vuelta y cruzando los brazos-, no me va obligar a hacer semejante cosa.

-No te estoy obligando -le dijo Drakken-, te lo estoy proponiendo.

Shego procuraba no prestar atención a ese argumento, pero de pronto sintió unas manos enguantadas posándose sobre sus hombros y a alguien acercándosele por detrás.

-Vamos Shego... -se escuchó la voz del villano cerca de su oido- puede que hasta te guste. Además será algo que quedará entre tú y yo.

Esto era que Shego no esperaba: Drakken incitándole a cometer algo que iba contra sus principios.

-Piensalo bien Shego -continuó hablando el Doctor-, si tú complaces mi capricho, yo complaceré los tuyos.

Ya no quedaba más opción. Ella tragó saliva, respiró profundo y exhaló.

-Bien, lo haré.

De pronto Drakken pasó de ser un hombre adulto a ser un alegre infante.

-¡YUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! -gritó él dando un brinco y haciendo chocar sus talones en el aire- Esto será divertido, ya verás - dijo para depués ir a la puerta.

-¿A dónde va? -preguntó Shego sorprendida por ese repentino cambio.

Drakken regresó para asomar la cabeza por la puerta y para decirle-: Voy a traerte algo para que te lo pongas y estés más cómoda... y te veas más... 'linda' -dijo lo último mientras sonreía y movía las cejas en forma coqueta.

Eso le produjo a Shego un estremecimiento.

Y en el presente, Shego volvía a experimentar ese mismo estremecimiento (junto con el recuerdo anterior), con la diferencia de que esta vez era Drakken el que estaba a su merced. Esta vez era ella la que lo obligaría a él a cumplir su parte del trato, sino se encargaría de que sufriera mucho.

-Ya pues, ¿vas a seguir enojada todo el tiempo? -preguntó Drakken bastante apenado.

-Sí, hasta que recuperemos ese 'video' -le respondió su asistente.

Ahora ambos se halaban, a bordo de un aerodeslizador piloteado por Drakken, rumbo al lugar donde el Doctor rentó el DVD de Pokémon. Para sorpresa de Shego el lugar donde aterrizaron fue en las afueras de una conocida ciudad.

-¡Increíble! -exclamó la chica al ver el anuncio de _"Bienvenidos a Middleton"_.

Luego la nave se convirtió en un auto (un Chevrolet Camaro color amarillo) para pasar desapercibidos y proseguir por tierra su camino al centro comercial de la ciudad. Y ya estando ahí...

-Bien ¿Qué hacemos acá? -preguntó Shego al frente de una tienda de La Compra Inteligente.

-Es que necesitaba comprar una lámpara nueva -contestó Drakken, para luego recibir una cachetada de parte de su ayudante.

20 minutos después, al frente de una tienda de DVDs piratas, al fondo de un oscuro callejón ubicado a 6 cuadras del centro comercial de Middleton.

-¡Qué bajo ha caido Doc!

-¿Por qué? -preguntó el dizque Doctor Drakken.

-Venir a un lugar tan mugriento como este -respondió Shego enojada.

-¡Oye! Es el único lugar que ofrecían todas las películas de Pokémon y a bajo precio -y luego miró curiosamente a Shego- ¿Por qué estás usando gabardina y sombrero?

-Para evitar que me descubran... -dijo Shego cubriéndose más el rostro con la solapa de la gabardina- No aguantaría la vergüenza de algún pervertido me reconozca gracias a su 'video'.

A Drakken no le quedó otra que aceptar la indirecta girando los ojos hacia arriba. Después abrió la puerta del establecimiento que decía 'Venta y Alquiler de DVDs" y de inmediato los oidos de ambos quedaron inundados por una música a todo volumen y en un idioma que poco comprendían.

_Yo te prefiero fuera de foco  
Inalcanzable ¡Hey!  
Yo te prefiero irresistible  
Casi intocable ¡Hey!_

-¡A su mare! Este es el concierto de Soda más bacán que he bajado de la red -dijo un chico de lentes sentado frente a una computadora ubicado al otro lado de la vitrina.

-Buenos días -saludó el doctor.

Pero el chico no prestaba atención.

-BUENOS DÍAS

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? -exclamó sobresaltado el recepcionista, puso pausa al programa de video y miró al recién llegado y malhumorado ciente- ¿Sí? ¿Qué desea?

Drakken se tomó un breve tiempo para recuperar la compostura antes de hablar:- Quizás no se acuerde de mí...

-Espere, sí me acuerdo de usted.

-¿De verás? -preguntó sorprendido Drakken.

-Bueno, creo que sí -dijo dubitativamente el chico- Déjeme refrescar la memoria ¿Salió en televisión?

Entonces Shego se asustó ante la última pregunta y se dirigió hacia Drakken justo cuando éste hablaba:- Pues he salido en televisión varias veces, sobre todo en la lista de los más buscados...¡Oye!

Drakken no pudo terminar su diálogo porque Shego lo apartó tirándolo del brazo y susurrándole al oido le dijo:- Drakken, vamonos de aquí.

-¿De qué hablas Shego? -Drakken se veía molesto por la reacción tan brusca de su ayudante.

-No se da cuenta, este sujeto lo reconoció, de seguro ya vió el video -su voz se notaba angustiada- ¡Maldición! Ahora por su culpa debo estar en sus sueños.

-Despreocúpate -trató de calmarla- Yo hablaré con él -y luego regreso con el muchacho- Vine el otro sábado a devolver una película de Pokémon. Dime, por si acaso ¿revisaste el contenido del DVD?

-No, ¿para qué tendría que hacerlo?, si ya vi Pokémon varias veces -respondió tranquilamente el otro.

-¡Ah qué bien! -dijo Drakken respirando aliviado- Porque ahora quiero alquilarlo otra vez.

-¡Uy! Me temo que no podrá -le dijo el joven.

-Pero, ¿por qué? -preguntó sorprendido el villano.

-Lo que sucede es que se lo vendimos a alguien.

-¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? -gritaron al unisono el malvado y su ayudante.

-Lo siento mucho, si hubieran llegado aquí una hora antes...

-Dime, ¿quién fue el idiota que compró ese video? -preguntó Shego ya al borde de la desesperación.

-Perdón señorita pero tenemos una ley aquí que nos prohibe divulgar la identidad de nuestros clientes...

-HABLA -le gritó Shego agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa y mostrándole el puño envuelto en plasma verde.

Preso del miedo el joven le contestó balbuceando:- Fufufue un chico... rubio... pecoso y medio orejón.

-Rubio, pecoso y medio orejón -repitió Drakken mientras anotaba en una libreta- Eso no nos sirve de mucho.

Y el empleado continuó:- También llevaba consigo una mascota, un cuy que parecía enfermo de cáncer.

-¿Un cuy enfermo de cáncer? -dijo Drakken.

Entonces Shego recordó a cierto personaje con la misma descripción, y hasta afuera del local se pudo escuchar su grito de espanto-: ¡NO PUEDE SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

Continuará...

* * *

_Tus ropas caen lentamente  
Soy un espía, un espectador  
Y el ventilador desgarrándote  
Sé que te excita pensar hasta dónde llegaré_

(_Persiana americana_ - Soda Estéreo)

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y sobre todo esa referencia a Transformers (descubran cuál es XD).

Como dato curioso les contaré que este fic estaba pensado para ser un one-shot pero debido a que no había avanzado lo suficiente, tuve que separarlo en capítulos y colocar lo poco que tenía como el primero de estos (ya vieron cómo comenzaron los problemas entre Drakken y Shego).

Agradezco a Tavata por el review, si no hubiera sido por ti ya hubiera abandonado el fic.

También gracias a los que leyeron el fic, aunque no dejaron ningún comentario, por lo menos aumentaron el contador de hits.

Hasta en otra ocasión.

saQhra

PD: Para los que no sepan: un cuy (o cobaya) es un pequeño animal roedor oriundo de la sierra peruana, es muy tierno y además comestible.


	3. El encuentro

DISCLAIMER: KIM POSSIBLE PERTENECE A DISNEY CHANNEL Y A SUS CREADORES MARK McCORKLE Y BOB SCHOOLEY (Gracias Wikipedia por existir)

**El video**

Capítulo III: El encuentro

Suburbios de Middleton. Mediodía. En una apacible casa en lo alto de una colina, una joven pelirroja de ojos verdes, conocida internacionalmente como Kim Possible, hablaba en la puerta de la casa con su novio, un chico rubio, pecoso y medio orejón, conocido como Ron Imparable.

-¿Pokémon? -preguntó la chica arqueando una ceja.

-Sí, Kim, es Pokémon ¿no es genial? -dijo alegremente el chico.

-Pero Ron, ¿no dijiste que traerías los capítulos de Fruits Basket?

-No había -contestó Ron, hasta que notó la cara escéptica de Kim- Esta bien, sí había, pero es que esta película nunca la vi y dicen que está muy buena, ¿verdad Rufus?

-Sí -contestó el ratopín rasurado (y no un cuy con cáncer) que sobresalía por el bolsillo de la mochila de Ron.

-¡Atrápalos ya! -dijo Ron imitando, junto con su mascota, la pose de victoria del protagonista de Pokémon.

A esta graciosa escena, Kim sólo respondió con una comprensiva sonrisa-: Ni modo, tendremos que verla.

Mientras la simpática pareja pasaba adentro, un Camaro color amarillo se estacionaba bruscamente a pocos metros de ahí. De éste bajaron Drakken y Shego, quienes rápida y sigilosamente se ocultaron detrás de un árbol.

-Dime Shego, ¿qué hacemos en la casa de Kim Possible?

-¿Es o se hace el tonto? ¿Qué no se acuerda lo que dijo el de la tienda de DVDs? -preguntó molesta a pelinegra.

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Drakken, todavía sin entender.

Su ayudante sólo exhaló un soplido de resignación y dijo-: Mejor sígame -y jalándolo del hombro, se fueron acercando a hurtadillas hacia la casa- "Sólo espero que esos dos aún no hayan visto el 'video'" -pensó.

En la cocina, Ron, preparaba palomitas (o 'canchitas' como se dice en Perú), acompañado por Kim, quien hablaba por teléfono.

-No, Monique, lo siento. Ron no trajo Fruits Basket... ¿Qué trajo? Pokémon... Sí, esa de Pikachu... Lástima... Te veré mañana -y luego colgó.

-¿Qué? ¿Monique no vendrá?

-No.

-¡Oh, qué pena! -dijo Ron tristemente- Más palomitas para nosotros -ahora lo dijo alegremente.

-Palomitas palomitas -dijo Rufus.

-¡Ron, qué malo eres! -exclamó Kim ago molesta.

-Jeje, perdón, creo que exageré -dijo apenado su novio- Mañana traeré lo que quieres, hay muchos animes en el mismo callejón en donde compré este.

-¿Un callejón?

-Sí. Un callejón que está a 6 cuadras del centro comercial, allí al fondo hay una tienda -respondió Ron con toda la tranquilidad de mundo.

-Ron, esos DVDs son hechos por piratas -dijo Kim alarmada y casi regañándole.

-¿Piratas? O sea como de esos con pata de palo y parche en el ojo, a los que enfrentamos la vez anterior.

-Bueno, esos también eran piratas, pero estos de ahora son comerciantes sin escrúpulos que venden productos de dudosa calidad, de manera informal, evadiendo impuestos y sin pagar por derechos de autor -explicó Kim de manera didáctica.

-Oh... ya veo. Pero lo bueno es que es barato, me lo dieron a sólo 5 dólares -dijo alegremente e chico.

-Ay Ron -exclamó Kim molesta al ver la falta de ética de su novio.

Mientras Ron seguía preparando las palomitas y Kim lanzaba improperios entre dientes hacia los piratas, afuera de la casa y cubiertos por unos arbustos, Drakken y Shego los observaban a través de la ventana a la espera del momento justo para atacar.

-Shego mira -lamó Drakken en voz baja a su secuaz.

-¿Qué?

-El ayudante novio o lo-que-sea de Kim Possible es igualito al que está en la descripción.

La pelinegra prefirió guardar silencio ante este 'gran descubrimiento' y se concentró en la pareja. Al parecer aún no habían visto el 'video'.

-"No puedo creer que aya hecho esas cosas con él" -pensó ella recordando lo que había hecho y cómo Drakken la había convencido de grabarlo- "No soportaría la vergüenza de que alguien que conozca se enterara. ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Mis hermanos! Si ellos lo descubren, yo sería la burla de toda la familia ¡Qué horror!" -en su cara se dibujó el espanto- "Y lo peor de todo... -pensó- ...es que lo disfruté... -y le vino otro escalofrío- ...y además, lo hice por dinero... Me siento una..."

-¡Oh no! Ya se van a la sala -era la voz de Drakken que la traía de vuelta a la realidad.

-Hay que seguirlos -ordenó Shego sin importarle que Drakken era el jefe.

Y en la sala...

-Ron, si vas a poner el video hazlo ya.

-Espera Kim, quiero ver si tengo todo listo -dijo Ron sacando un papel- A ver Rufus ¿Palomitas?

-Listo -contestó el ratopín.

-¿Chocolates?

-Listo.

-¿Nacos?

-Listo.

-¿Queso derretido?

-¿Eh? -el ratopín entró en la mochila de su dueño y luego salió con la cara cubierta de queso- Sabroso.

-¡Qué asco! -dijo Kim.

Y mientras tanto, los dos villanos seguían observándolos a través de otra ventana.

-Doctor, es hora de entrar.

-No te apresures, Shego, primero debemos diseñar un plan.

-¡¿Qué plan ni qué nada?! -dijo una enojada Shego- Debemos atacar ahora o será demasiado tarde, recuerde que mi reputación está en juego.

-¿Tu reputación? -se sorprendió el doctor- Escucha, debemos actuar con cautela, estamos en su territorio, ellos tienen ventaja sobre nosotros, si no hacemos bien las cosas, nos derrotarán.

A la villana de cabello oscuro le sorprendió esto: Drakken, el hombre más torpe del mundo del crimen, actuando con lógica. Estaba por calmar sus ímpetus, hasta que de repente vio a Ron abrir el estuche y sacar lentamente el DVD. Entonces tembló de miedo.

-¡Drakken! -agarró a su jefe del cuello del traje- Ya están por ver el 'video', tan sólo imagínese lo que harán esos dos después de verlo.

La mente de Drakken empezó a trabajar. Se imaginó a Kim y a Ron viendo boquiabiertos la pantalla de televisor.

-¡Cielos! -exclamaba la Kim imaginaria- Jamás creí que Drakken y Shego fueran capaces de hacer semejante cosa.

-Ni yo -dijo el Ron ficticio, quien ahora miraba de reojo a su novia de los pies a la cabeza imaginándosela vestida con el mismo atuendo que usaba Shego en el 'video'- Oye Kim.

-¿Si?

-¿No te gustaría hacer lo mismo? -preguntó sonriente Ron con un tono de complicidad.

A Kim le sorprendió tal proposición, pero luego sonriente le dijo-: Ya pues.

Y regresando a la realidad...

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO -gritó Drakken lleno de horror- Shego, hay de detenerlos.

-Por fin -dijo la pelinegra.

-Si no lo hacemos, ellos me copiarán las ideas y no recibiré nada por derechos de autor.

La chica puso una cara de asombro al oírle decir eso. Y su asombro aumentó más cuando vio a su jefe correr hacia la caja de electricidad, agarrar una vara de hierro del suelo y empezar a dar golpes a la caja.

-No podrán vero, sino tienen energía -dijo mientras continuaba dando golpes.

Hasta que la caja se abrió, pero al ocurrir esto, uno de los cables principales se soltó y luego hizo contacto con su frente.

(TRZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ) El Dr. Drakken fue alcanzado por las descargas eléctricas de miles de voltios poniéndolo a temblar, emitir una luz amarillenta y lanzar desgarradores gritos de dolor-: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

De inmediato su ayudante fue a socorrerlo. Sólo necesitó bajara la palanca del suministro eléctrico para apagar la corriente, algo que Drakken no se había fijado antes. El desgraciado hombre cayó al suelo chamuscado y con los pelos en punta.

-Dime (brrrrrr) Shego (brrrrrr) ¿funcionó? -preguntó todavía temblando por los choques eléctricos y arrastrándose patéticamente.

-Iré a ver -contestó Shego.

Ella regresó a la ventana y vio que la pareja de héroes aún estaba ahí. Pegó su oreja al vidrio para tratar de escuchar lo que hablaban.

-Ron, ¿escuchaste esos gritos?

-No -respondió Ron- ¡Oye, la luz se fue! Ahora ya no veremos la película -dijo con tristeza al ver la pantalla del televisor apagada.

-BUAJAJAJAJAJAJA –lloró Rufus.

A todo esto, la única persona alegre era Shego, quien saltaba de felicidad.

-Sí sí sí sí sí sí sí. Drakken mire –levantó a su jefe del suelo-: Su plan funcionó –e increíblemente lo abrazó- En momentos así me enorgullezco de ser su ayudante.

-¡Ay (brrrrrr) Qué bueno! –dijo el doctor aún temblando.

Pero su felicidad no duró mucho, Pues a los pocos segundos el televisor volvía a encenderse.

-¿Pero qué? –exclamó Shego y volvió a pegar el oído sobre el vidrio.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo es que la luz regresó? –preguntó Ron.

-Ha de ser el sistema de emergencia que instalaron mi papá y los bitontos, funciona con una batería de uranio -respondió Kim.

-¡Booyah! Eso significa que aun podemos ver la película –dijo el rubio.

-¡Booyah! –expresó Rufus su alegría.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO –gritó Shego estallando de rabia- Esto no se queda así.

-ESPERA SHEGO, NO LO HAGAS –gritaba Drakken lleno de pánico cuando fue agarrado del cuello por Shego y luego ser aventado contra la ventana- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

(CRASH) EL ruido de los vidrios quebrándose llamó la atención de Kim, Ron y Rufus y vieron a aquellos personajes que ahora invadían la casa: Uno tirado en el suelo y la otra entrando por la ventana.

-¡Drakken! ¡Shego! –exclamaron sorprendidos los dos.

-Hola –saludó el pobre villano levantado el brazo desde el suelo.

Continuará...

* * *

_Don't get any big ideas  
they're not gonna happen  
You paint yourself white  
and feel up with noise  
but there'll be something missing_

(_Nude_ - Radiohead)

Hola a todos los lectores de este extraño fic, perdón por la tardanza, es que estaba disfrutando de un descanso navideño y despues de esto me di cuenta que en el capítulo anterior me había olvidado de corregir algunas faltas ortográficas y argumentales, Por ejemplo: en la parte en la que Drakken está conversando con el chico de la tienda, él le pregunta de frente si vió el video, lo cual está mal, ya que primero debe explicarle a qué video se refiere. Avísenme por favor, si ocurre fallas así.

También perdónenme si este capítulo les resultó largo y tedioso ¿les pareció? A mí sí. De hecho esta es la versión reducida, en la versión normal se incluía una aparición de Wade hablando sobre la piratería. Pero no se preocupen en el próximo capítulo, que será el final, aparecerá.

Pensaba terminar esta historia antes del fin del año, pero al parecer, la espera se alargará una semana más. Deséenme suerte para terminar y yo les desearé Felices Fiestas

Atte.

saQhra

_So don't get any big ideas  
they're not going to happen   
You'll go to hell for what your dirty mind is thinking_


	4. Peleas

DISCLAIMER: KIM POSSIBLE PERTENECE A DISNEY CHANNEL Y A SUS CREADORES MARK McCORKLE Y BOB SCHOOLEY

**El video**

Capítulo IV: Peleas

Kim miraba confundida a Ron. Ron miraba confundido a Kim. Kim miraba extrañada a Shego. Shego miraba enfurecida a Kim y a Ron. Ron miraba confundido a Rufus. Rufus miraba curioso a Drakken. Y Drakken miraba aún al suelo.

-Eh... puedo saber ¿qué se les ofrece? -preguntó Kim acabando con el silencioso intercambio de miradas.

-Venimos a llevarnos lo que tiene tu novio -respondió Shego enfurecida.

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Ron.

-Eso que está contigo.

-¿Rufus?

-¿Yo? -preguntó su mascota.

-El cuy con cáncer, no -contestó más enfurecida- Me refiero al DVD que tienes en la mano -y señaló a disco.

-¿Cuál? ¿Este? -preguntó el rubio señalando el objeto.

-Sí.

-Jamás, me costó 5 dólares y no se los voy a entregar.

Entonces Drakken se puso de pie como impulsado por un resorte.

-¡¿Pagaste 5 dólares?! -dijo sorprendido- A mí me cobraron 7 y sólo por alquilarlo.

-BASTA -gritó Kim- Déjenme ver si entendí: Vinieron hasta aquí, nos invaden, rompen la ventana ¿y todo por una película de Pokémon?

-No es Pokémon -respondió Drakken- Es un video que Shego y yo grabamos y que por error lo envié a la tienda.

-YA DEJE DE HABLAR DE MÁS -le gritó Shego con enojo- Ya sólo falta que le cuente lo que 'hicimos'.

-¿Lo que hicieron? -preguntó Kim.

Shego, entonces se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más.

-No, nosotros no hicimos nada -trató de negar pero sus mejillas sonrojadas la delataban.

-¡AJÁ! -exclamó Ron después de estar callado y pensativo- Ya sé lo que pasa.

Los demás, incluyendo Rufus, lo miraron atentamente.

-Estoy seguro que este DVD contiene un video secreto de algún experimento que le sirva a Drakken para la conquista del mundo -dijo el rubio orejón presumiendo de sus dotes deductivas- ¿Ves, Kim? Soy todo un detective.

Los demás sólo pestañearon como símbolo de perplejidad, Rufus era el único que aplaudía.

-Ron, no hace falta ser detective para deducir eso -dijo la pelirroja.

-Ejem... Tienes razón -dijo Ron- Entonces, ¿qué hago? ¿lo rompo?

-NO -se asustó Drakken.

-SÍ -se alegró Shego.

-No, espera -lo detuvo Kim- Mejor se lo enviaremos a Wade.

-¡Buena idea! -aceptó el chico.

-NO -gritaron los dos villanos.

Y Kim continuó-: Luego le diremos que lo envíe a la agencia de Justicia Global.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO -gritó Shego más asustada que antes.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO -gritó Drakken igual de asustado- Ya no me darán nada por mis derechos de autor.

-¡AL DIABLO CON SUS DERECHOS DE AUTOR! Yo voy a salvar mi orgullo.

Shego saltó hacia Ron con el objetivo de arrebatarle el disco, pero Kim se interpuso dándole una patada giratoria mandándola hacia el sofá y provocando que éste se volteara.

-Ron, tú encárgate del video -le dijo Kim mientras le daba su kimmunicador- Yo me encargaré de Shego -y fue a pelear contra ella.

-De acuerdo -aceptó Ron.

-Eso nunca, el video es MÍO -gritó Drakken y se abalanzó hacia Ron como un tigre a su presa.

Pero Ron sólo dio 2 pasos hacia atrás para deja que Drakken cayera de panzazo al suelo.

-¡Qué fácil! -dijo burlonamente el muchacho.

Desgraciadamente no fue tan fácil, porque de repente Drakken logró cogerle la pierna.

-¡Oye suéltame!

-Entrégame ese video ahora -ordenó Drakken.

-Nunca.

Ron trataba de liberarse del agarre sacudiendo su pierna, mientras que Drakken le jalaba del pantalón usando ahora las dos manos, pero lo único que logró fue arrancárselo.

-No te conocía esas mañas -dijo un enojado Ron cubriéndose los calzoncillos con las manos.

-No me malinterpretes, yo no soy de 'esos' -dijo Drakken tirando el pantalón- Entrégame el DVD ¡AHORA!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH... -gritó Ron para después salir huyendo seguido por el villano- ¡KIM AUXILIO! Drakken quiere aprovecharse de mí.

-NO ES CIERTO -gritó el otro bastante enfadado.

Mientras tanto la pelea entre Kim y Shego había llegado hasta la cocina.

-SÓLO PROCURA MANTENERLO A RAYA -contestó la chica al grito de ayuda de su novio.

Ella tenía problemas más serios con Shego, ésta se veía más enojada y fuete que en las batallas anteriores, pero también, por alguna desconocida razón para Kim, se le veía menos concentrada en sus ataques y más ¿desperada?

-¿Qué pasa Shego? -preguntó burlonamente la heroína mientras esquivaba con facilidad los golpes- Estás más loca que antes.

-CALLATE -le gritó su rival dándoles más golpes, que por desgracia no lograban acertar.

Entonces Kim dio una pirueta en reversa para colocarse después tras la mesa comedor, teniendo a Shego alejada al otro extremo.

-Dime... -continuo hablando la pelirroja- ¿tan importante es ese video para ti?

Shego se quedó petrificada ante a pregunta y, sin querer, sus mejillas se impregnaron de un tono rosa por la vergüenza.

-¿Por qué te pusiste roja? -preguntó Kim al notar este peculiar cambio.

-¡QUÉ TE IMPORTA! -gritó Shego.

Entonces le dio una patada a la mesa haciéndola volar hacia Kim. Ella no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y quedó en el suelo con la mesa sobre ella, pero de inmediato se la quitó de encima, sólo para ver, alarmada, como Shego saltó hacia ella con un puño envuelto en plasma esmeralda. Kim logró reaccionar justo a tiempo rodando por el suelo para esquivar el ataque que Shego le tenía preparada, un ataque que abrió una fisura en el piso.

-"De verás está desesperada" -pensó Kim poniéndose de pie.

Mientras tanto con la pelea de Ron y Drakken...

-¡AUXILIO!

No, en realidad era un escape para Ron y una persecución para Drakken.

-NO HUYAS -gritaba el villano, quien siguió a Ron hasta el cuarto de la lavandería.

Allí, Ron ya no tenía manera de escapar, la única puerta que había se dirigía al sótano, de donde tampoco había forma de escapar.

-Ya te tengo -dijo triunfante Drakken al tener a Ron acorralado contra la puerta del sótano- Entrégame ese disco y no te lastimaré... demasiado.

-Nunca -contestó valerosamente el chico-, ni por nada del mundo.

-Te lo cambio por Pokémon.

-¿En serio?

-¡Oye! -Rufus le llamó la atención.

-Tienes razón, Rufus. Kim confía en mí y no la voy a defraudar -dijo con decisión.

-Pues ya verás -y Drakken volvió a abalanzarse hacia el joven héroe.

Por suerte, en un corto lapso de tiempo increíble, a Ron se le vino una idea a la mente: Como la puerta del sótano estaba a su espalda, la abrió y hizo a un lado dejando que Drakken fuese directo a rodar por las escaleras.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... OU... IA... OU... EI... -gritaba el desdichado hombre mientras se golpeaba escalón tras escalón- AU... OI... EI... -y después de recorrer 3 metros de escaleras hacia abajo terminó en el piso del sótano todo magullado.

-Eso debió doler -comentó Ron a su ratopín.

Este comentario izo que Drakken se pusiera más furioso, se levantó y, dirigiendo una mirada amenazante a Ron, le dijo-: Vas a sufrir -y fue corriendo escaleras arriba a toda velocidad, pero no contó con que Ron, en un acto de astucia, le cerraba la puerta en la cara.

Y desde afuera del sótano, Ron podía escuchar los golpes y los gritos de Drakken repitiéndose-: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... OU... IA... OU... EI... AU... OI... EI...

-¿Nos vamos? -preguntó Ron a Rufus.

-Sí -respondió el ratopín.

Mientras en otro lado de la casa, para ser más exactos en el pasillo del segundo piso, Kim todavía tenía que lidiar con Shego.

-"¡Maldición! Si no la detengo acabará destruyéndome la casa" -pensó Kim al tiempo que esquivaba un golpe y mandaba una patada al abdomen de Shego haciéndola entrar en una de las habitaciones- ¡Ay no! -exclamó con preocupación.

La habitación a la que entraron por error era la de sus padres.

-Salgamos de aquí, mis padres se enojarán si rompemos algo.

-¿Y crees que eso me importa? -dijo Shego con su clásico sarcasmo.

-Veo que no -dijo Kim resignada, no tenía más opción que pelear.

Entonces se formó una atmósfera densa en aquel cuarto, dentro del cual ambas contrincantes se miraban atentamente estudiando cada posible movimiento y su consiguiente resultado (para aquellos que hayan visto Kill Bill Vol. 1, intenten recordar la escena en la que La Novia se enfrenta a O-Ren Ishii, recuérdenla con música de fondo incluida).

-¿Lista, princesita? -preguntó Shego mofándose.

-Siempre estoy lista -respondió Kim.

Afuera, en la rama de un árbol una solitaria hoja se mecía al compás del viento, hasta que ya no pudo mantenerse por más tiempo en su rama y cayó.

Adentro, las dos luchadoras reiniciaron su batalla. Shego encendía su puño derecho y estaba por impactárselo en el rostro de Kim, pero ésta lo desvió con su antebrazo izquierdo para luego arremeter con un codazo derecho que al último momento Shego lograba esquivar antes de que le diera en el pecho provocando que Kim, por la inercia de su propio ataque, perdiera el equilibrio y estuviera a punto de caer, pero por suerte logró apoyarse sobe su mano derecha y luego de eso dio un giro para que, con sus piernas, derribara a Shego, pero ella logró dar un salto en el aire, evadiendo aquella barrida.

Y estando tan cerca del suelo, Kim divisó algo debajo de la cama de sus padres que le podría servir y poner fin a esta pelea. Rodó entonces hacia allá y justo cuando Shego iba a darle el golpe de gracia, ella logra sacar dicho objeto y usarlo como escudo.

(PUM) El objeto tembló al recibir de lleno el fuerte impacto del puño plasmático de la pelinegra y después se hizo mil pedazos. Segundos después la cara de Shego pasó de la rabia al dolor.

-AYAYAYAYAYAYAYA... -gritaba Shego de rodillas, agarrando su adolorida mano derecha y derramando lágrimas de dolor.

-Lo siento Shego, pero tú me obligaste -dijo Kim un poco apenada por el daño causado.

-¿Qué era eso? -preguntó Shego con la voz quebrada por el llanto.

-Una placa protectora de cerámica que mi papá inventó -le contestó Kim mientras se levantaba-, la usan para proteger el trasbordador espacial durante su reingreso a la atmósfera y...

Kim dejó de hablar y se quedó viendo a su enemiga, viéndola así de rodillas, llorando, dando besitos a su mano y con una cara de cachorrito (propio de Kim), no pudo evitar sentir lástima por ella. Sabía que era una criminal, pero su noble corazón y sus heroicos principios de ayuda al prójimo la obligaban a apiadarse de ella.

-Ten -le dijo caritativamente mientras le extendía la mano-, te ayudaré a levantarte.

Shego miró con sus borrosos ojos al rostro de Kim, quien mostraba una hermosa sonrisa compresiva. Se secó las lágrimas y sonriendo le extendió su mano izquierda sana.

-Todo va a estar bien -le dijo Kim.

-Sí... -dijo Shego poniéndose de pie.

De pronto, la sonrisa de Shego dejó de mostrar ternura, ahora mostraba maldad pura.

-Todo va estar bien PARA MÍ.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó sorprendida la pelirroja.

Entonces Shego agarró con fuerza la mano de Kim, luego giró sobre sus pies como un trompo para después lanzar a Kim por la ventana abierta.

-SHEGOOOO -fue lo único que se escuchó de la heroína al desaparecer por la ventana.

Triunfantemente la villana salió de la habitación- ¡Vaya! Esa cara de cachorrito en verdad funciona -dijo al salir- AYAYAY... -aunque aún sentía dolor en la mano.

Mientras en la sala, Ron recogía sus pantalones y se los colocaba rápidamente, había escuchado gritar a Kim y sabía que era su deber ayudarla, pero antes debía llamar a Wade.

-¿Wade, estás ahí? -se contactó con su amigo usando el kimmunicador.

-_Aquí estoy, Ron, ¿qué sucede?_ -dijo Wade apareciendo en pantalla.

-Necesito que envíes información de un DVD a la agencia de Justicia Global y ¡RÁPIDO!, presiento que Kim me necesita -dijo intranquilamente Ron.

-_Está bien, sólo relájate y sigue mis instrucciones._

-De acuerdo.

-_Primero conecta el kimmunicador a un reproductor de DVD_ -dijo Wade al mismo tiempo que un cable conector salía del kimmunicador.

Rápidamente Ron instaló el cable por atrás de reproductor.

-Ya está hecho.

-_Bien, ahora sólo coloca el disco y presiona play_ -dijo Wade- _Automáticamente todo lo que esté grabado pasará del kimmunicador a mi PC._

Ron abrió el estuche y sacó el disco DVD. Luego se dispuso a colocarlo en el aparato de video- "Esto va por Kim" -pensó.

Estaba a punto de cumplir su objetivo cuando de pronto escuchó una voz detrás de él.

-ALTO AHÍ.

El chico tembló de miedo porque sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía esa voz.

-¡¿Shego?! -exclamó Ron.

Y allí, a unos 4 metros de él se encontraba Shego mirándolo amenazadoramente con la mano derecha oculta bajo su brazo izquierdo.

Continuará...

* * *

_Baby, do you understand me now?  
Sometimes I feel a little mad ...  
But don't you know that no one alive -  
Can always be an angel -  
When things go wrong, I seem to be bad.  
But I'm just a soul whose intentions are good:  
Oh Lord! Please don't let me be misunderstood... _

(_Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood_ - Santa Esmeralda - Parte de Soundtrack de Kill Bill Vol. 1)

¿Recuerdan que en el capítulo anterior les dije que este sería el último?, pues lamentablemente no fue así. Resulta que este capítulo se alargó y alargó tanto que ya no cabía para más, así que fue necesario cortarle la última parte para ponerla en el quinto capítulo, que esta vez SÍ SERÁ EL FINAL, y no sólo uno sino tres finales, para que ustedes decidan cual les gustó más.

Espero que hayan disfrutado la Navidad y el Año Nuevo, agradezco a los que siguen leyendo este fic y sobre todo a los que me dejaron reviews: Kimmi-Ronnie y Tavata, quienes esperan que de una vez por todas se muestre la verdad sobre el susodicho video, ya se deben estar inventando toda clase de teorías jeje.

Ya no tengo nada más que decirles, excepto que vean los dos volúmenes de Kill Bill, parece muy gore pero es un buen trabajo de Quentin Tarantino, sobre todo por la genial actuación de Uma Thurman.

Hasta el siguiente capítulo

Atte.

saQhra

PD: ¿Qué opinan sobre Shego poniendo cara de cachorrito como hace Kim?


	5. Finales

DISCLAIMER: KIM POSSIBLE PERTENECE A DISNEY CHANNEL Y A SUS CREADORES MARK McCORKLE Y BOB SCHOOLEY

**El video**

Primer Final: El otro error

**(Para los que les gusta los finales misteriosos y abiertos a cualquier conclusión)**

-_¿Ron?... ¿Estás ahí?... Ron, respóndeme..._ -se escuchaba a voz de Wade saliendo del kimmunicador- _Di algo, no recibo la información aún..._

Pero Wade no obtenía respuesta alguna del chico Imparable. Ése se hallaba mirando por el rabillo del ojo a la persona que se había presentado de pronto tras de él.

-_Hola Ron, ¿estás ahí?..._

-Tendrás que aguardar un ato más, Wade -le dijo Ron- Shego está aquí.

Se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con la chica de cabellos negros.

-¿Dónde esta Kim? ¿Qué has hecho con ella? -dijo Ron seriamente.

-¿Kimmie? -dijo Shego fingiendo sorpresa- Tenía otras cosas que hacer, así que se fue volando... por la ventana.

Estas palabras fueron como dagas en el pecho para Ron. Su presentimiento era cierto: Kim había sido derrotada.

-No... -musitó débilmente Ron y cabizbajo, mientras Rufus lanzaba un chillido de espanto.

-Ahora... -continuó Shego- si no quieres correr la misma suerte que ella, más te vale que me entregues ese DVD.

Ron no respondió. No mostraba ninguna reacción. Shego se regocijó por dentro a verlo en ese estado tan lamentable.

-¿Qué esperas? Dame ese video y te dejaré huir como siempre lo haces.

Entonces Ron levantó la cabeza, su rostro mostraba una furia y una determinación que por un momento sorprendió a Shego. Sin decir palabra alguna, Ron tomó a Rufus, lo colocó en el suelo y le entregó el disco. Luego avanzó unos pasos asumió una pose de batalla mirando fijamente a su nueva oponente.

Shego mostró una sonrisa sarcástica y se burló de él-: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso piensas vengar a tu novia? -viendo que el otro no respondía, también se puso en pose de pelea- Pues bien, aunque tenga la mano lastimada, te acabaré.

Apenas al decir esto, el cuerpo de Ron empezó a emanar una luz azul y su cabello se elevó como si estuviera bajo la influencia de una brisa inexistente. Shego reconoció eso, ya lo había visto antes, se preparó para cualquier cosa que se avecinara.

De repente, Ron desapareció ante sus ojos.

-¡¿Qué?! -pronunció Shego.

Lo buscó con la vista a la derecha, a la izquierda, arriba y abajo. Y abajo... allí estaba Ron preparando su ataque. Shego no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y recibió de lleno una patada ascendente que la mandó al techo, sitio en el cual quedó estampada por unos momentos hasta que la gravedad la hizo regresar al piso.

Se formó un silencio que duró pocos segundos, durante ese lapso de tiempo, Ron volvía a su estado normal, volvía a ser el mismo chico de antes.

-Rufus -dijo Ron de repente-, coloca el disco.

-Eh... de acuerdo -dijo Rufus después de recuperarse del asombro.

Ron se disponía a volver junto a su amigo ratopín, pero de pronto escuchó algo...

-Espera... Imparable... -era Shego, quien a duras penas podía hablar y ponerse de pie- Aún... no acabo... contigo.

-Yo creo que sí -se escuchó otra voz detrás de ella.

-¡¿Qué?! -fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la pelinegra antes de ser tumbada al suelo.

-¡KIM! -gritó feliz el rubio.

-Hola Ron -saludó alegremente la heroína, quien ahora estaba sentada sobre la espalda de Shego aplicándole una llave a su brazo izquierdo.

-¿Cómo sobreviviste? -preguntó Shego.

-Muy sencillo: Cuando me lanzaste por la ventana caí sobre el sembrado de flores de mi mamá. Es una suerte y una ventaja que nos hayan atacado en mi casa.

-¡Maldición! Odio cuando Drakken tiene razón - murmuró Shego mientras forcejeaba.

-No intentes escapar o te romperé el brazo -le advirtió la pelirroja.

-MIREN -se escuchó a Rufus.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Ron volteándose a ver- ¡OH POR DIOS! -exclamó sorprendido.

-¿Qué sucede Ron? -preguntó Kim volteando a ver igualmente en dirección a lo que Ron estaba viendo. Y quedó sin habla.

Por fin había sucedido lo que Shego más temía: El 'video" había sido descubierto.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO -gritó presa del pánico- NO POR FAVOR NO LO VEAN -gritaba histéricamente, tratando de liberarse del agarre de Kim- No es lo que piensan, esa de ahí no soy yo, es... es... es... es... -trataba de pensar en una excusa inteligente- es un clon, sí un clon, que se parece a mí pero no soy yo...

Kim y Ron se miraron el uno al otro, confundidos por la extraña reacción de Shego.

-¿De qué estás hablando? -preguntó Kim.

-El video... -dijo Shego con una voz diminuta de ratón, evadiendo las miradas.

-¿Qué hay con el video? -preguntó Ron apartase a un lado para dejar que Shego viera el susodicho video.

Shego se armó de valor para apuntar sus ojos a la pantalla, esperaba lo peor, esperaba la vergüenza, la humillación, pero lo que no esperaba ver era...

-¡¿Transformers?! -exclamó sorprendida.

-¡Booyah! Son los capítulos de Transformers, la versión original de los ochentas -dijo eufóricamente Ron.

-¡Booyah! -exclamó Rufus igual de eufórico que su amo.

-Ay no, ahora se van a poner a verlo todo el día -dijo Kim girando los ojos hacia arriba.

-Pero ¿cómo? -Shego se mostraba realmente confundida.

-¿Estabas tan preocupada por esto? -le preguntó Kim soltando su agarre.

-No, claro no -contestó Shego- Este no es... Espera, ¿dónde está Drakken? Él me debe una explicación.

Y como llamado por una fuerza divina, el mencionado sujeto hizo acto de presencia algo mareado.

-¿Alguien mencionó mi nombre?

-¡Drakken! -gritó Shego levantándose bruscamente y tumbado a Kim en el proceso.

-¡Oye! -se quejó Kim.

-Drakken, despierte -le sacudió su asistente agarrándolo del cuello del traje- Explíqueme, ¿qué rayos es eso? -señalando al televisor.

-¿Qué? -le tomó a Drakken algunos segundos recuperar la conciencia y luego ver con detenimiento a la pantalla del televisor- ¡Ah eso! Es Transformers ¿Qué hay con eso?

-¿Cómo que qué hay con eso? -Shego comenzaba a impacientarse- Esto es lo que había en el estuche de Pokémon. Ahora explíqueme cómo llegó ahí.

-Déjame recordar... -Drakken se puso a hacer memoria y luego dijo-: A ver, ese mismo viernes que hicimos 'tú-ya-sabes-qué', había alquilado Pokémon y además me habían prestado Transformers -explicó mientras Shego escuchaba atentamente.

-Déjeme ver si entendí -dijo calmadamente Shego-: El video de Pokémon estaba en el estuche sin carátula... El de Transformers estaba en el estuche de Pokémon... Entonces nuestro 'video' debe estar en el estuche de Transformers.

-Sí, así es.

-Bien, entonces ¿Dónde está?

-Eh... ¿El video? -preguntó Drakken asustado.

-Sí, el video.

-Pues... Pues... lo devolví ayer -respondió el Doctor.

-¿Lo devolvió? ¿A quién se lo devolvió?

-............ A Dementor.

Y desde fuera de la casa de los Possible se pudo escuchar el grito de Shego.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

-SILENCIO -gritó Kim.

-Estamos viendo Transformers -se escuchó a Ron.

-Sí -se escuchó a Rufus.

FIN

* * *

Segundo Final: La revelación

**(Para los que querían descubrir la verdad)**

Guarida del Profesor Dementor. Hora: 4:38 p.m.

-¡Cielos! -exclamó un sorprendido Dementor sentado frente en un sofá y viendo el 'video'- Jamás en la vida creí que Drakken y Shego fueran capaces de hacer semejante cosa.

-¡Cómo no te ibas a dar cuenta?! -preguntó Duff Killigan, quien estaba con él- Tanto tiempo que llevan trabajando juntos esos dos, era lógico que algún día llegaran a hacer algo así.

-Sí, es verdad -contesto Dementor- Pero lo que yo digo es ¿por qué hacerlo ahí, en la sala de mando? ¡Qué poca vergüenza tiene Drakken!

-Seguramente era porque ahí había cámaras -opinó Senior Senior, quien también estaba con ellos- Yo recuerdo que hice algo parecido con una de mis secretarias en mis años mozos ¡Ah qué tiempos aquellos!

-Ya cállate, viejo -dijo el escocés Killigan- ¿Vas a contarnos tus anécdotas o vas a ver el video?

-¡Cállense los dos! -los interrumpió Dementor- Fíjense, acaba de ponerla sobre la mesa.

-Ooooooooooooooooooooh...

Los tres espectadores se acercaron más a la pantalla del televisor, tenía los ojos tan abiertos y grandes como platos.

-_Vamos Shego, aprieta más fuerte._

_-Mmmm... mmmmm... Está bien duro..._

-_Sólo un poco más... ya está viniendo..._

-_Mmmmmm... mmmmmmm... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH..._

Los tres villanos del sofá abrieron más los ojos, tenían la boca abierta y se les escurría un poco de baba.

-_Oh Shego, estuviste magnífica._

-_Uf..._ -se escuchó un suspiro de cansancio de la chica- _Yo sólo espero que me pagué._

-_Lo haré, tal como te lo prometí._

-_Y más le vale cumplir, porque aún no entiendo por qué tuve que vestirme con este ridículo traje... de cocinera._

Y se puede ver claramente en pantalla la sala de mando de la guarida de Drakken, ahora convertida en una cocina temporal gracias a que Drakken se tomó a molestia de trasladar los utensilios de repostería, ingredientes y hasta un pequeño horno. Y en cuanto a los protagonistas del video (ya no hace falta poner las comillas si ya se va a saber la verdad), ambos llevaban puestos unos trajes de cocineros con delantal y gorrita incluidos, sólo que el delantal de Shego era de color rosado con un corazoncito en el pecho.

-_No entiendo qué le pasa a este decorador para tortas_ -dijo Shego-_, por más que apretaba no salía la crema._

-_Ya olvídate de eso, la torta se ve deliciosa_ -dijo Drakken en un tono infantil- _¿Quieres un pedacito?_

-_Ya pues..._ -dijo la chica mirando a otro lado, se percató entonces de algo- _¡Hey! ¿Esa cámara me está grabando?_

-_¡¿Cámara?! ¿Cuál cámara?_ -respondió el otro fingiendo ignorancia.

-_Esa cámara de ahí, esa que tiene la lucecita prendida_ -señalo la asistente- _¡Aja! Ahora ya entiendo por qué insistió tanto en hacerlo aquí y no en la cocina, porque aquí SÍ había cámaras._

-_Por favor Shego no te alteres, es algo que pensaba guardarlo para verlo en un futuro próximo._

-_No me importa. Deshágase de ese video AHORA._

-_No Shego, eso no por favor... Escucha, te juro que esto quedará sólo entre tú y yo, como lo acordamos al principio._

-_¿Lo jura?_ -preguntó más calmada.

-_Sí, lo juro. Nadie más que nosotros dos verá este video._

Dementor, Duff Killigan y Senior Senior se miraron entre ellos. Unas sonrisas se formaron en sus rostros.

-Sí, como no. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... -y estallaron en carcajadas.

FIN

* * *

Tercer Final: Regreso a casa

**(Para los fanáticos del Drakken/Shego)**

Un reloj de pared ubicado en la sala de mando de la guarida (semi)secreta del Dr. Drakken dio las 8:00 p.m. cuando el propietario de este lugar, o sea el Dr. Drakken, regresó triunfante de su aventura.

-JA, no fue tan difícil recuperar el DVD.

-¿Cómo que no fue difícil? -reclamó Shego entrando después de él- Yo tuve que pelear sola con una mano rota contra todo el ejército de Dementor, las armas de Senior Senior y Duff Killigan...

-Pero... -la interrumpió su jefe- yo aproveché la conmoción para robarle el disco y, de paso, borrarles la memoria a esos tres ¿No fue eso útil?

Shego expresó su enojo con un gruñido y sentó junto a la mesa.

-Ya revise si ese es el video correcto.

-Bien.

Drakken colocó el disco en la ranura para el DVD. Después de 5 segundos aparecieron en la pantalla logotipos y nombres de diversas compañías vinculadas al cine y al entretenimiento pero con alteraciones.

_DrewWorks_  
(En vez de DreamWorks)

_Metro Drakken Mayer_  
(En vez de Metro Golden Mayer, mientras en lugar del león aparecía Drakken rugiendo)

_Drew Lipsky_  
(Plagiando el diseño de Walt Disney y cambiando el castillo mágico por la guarida de Drakken)

Después de estos plagios y de otros, más salió el título principal.

_Cocinando con el Doctor Drakken_

-Sí, este el nuestro video -dijo alegremente Drakken.

-¡Por fin! -exclamó Shego.

_Protagonizada por  
Drakken como Drakken  
Shego como Shego_

_Producida, dirigida y editada por  
Drakken_

-Ah... Después de tanto sufrimiento podré verla otra vez.

-¡¿Se va a poner a verla?! -exclamó Shego enojada.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?

-Lo que debería hacer es quemarla para evitar que nos vuelva a pasar lo mismo de hoy.

-No la voy a quemar, es MI opera prima -respondió Drakken- Además, mírate -señalando a la Shego del video-, te veías tan tierna con ese delantal.

Y otra vez volvió a gruñir la pelinegra.

-Le diré dos cosas, Dr. Drakken: Primero, yo no cocino pasteles ni tortas; y segundo, no me gusta usar delantal... Y MENOS SI ES DE COLOR ROSA.

-¿Pero por qué te quejas? Si hasta te gustó.

-No es cierto -negó la chica comenzando a sonrojarse.

-Sí es cierto -la contrarió el Doctor-, hasta me pediste que lo volviéramos a hacer.

-No es cierto -continuó más sonrojada.

-Sí es cierto, mira nomás...

Entonces Drakken pulsó el botón para adelantar, llegando casi hasta la parte final de la grabación.

-_Mmmmmmm... Drakken, eso estuvo delicioso, hay que hacerlo otra vez._

La cara de Shego quedó en shock al verse a sí misma.

-¡Qué suerte que grabé esa parte! jejeje...

Ella ya no aguantó más. Se levantó de su asiento, fue hasta el aparato de video, sacó el disco, lo tiró al suelo y de un solo pisotón lo aplastó.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... -gritó horrorizado Drakken y echándole al suelo a juntar inútilmente los trozos del disco- Mi video... mi hermoso video... -lloriqueaba- Y justo cuando pensaba en subirlo al Youtube.

-¿Cómo dijo?

-No, nada. Mejor olvídalo -Drakken ya no tenía ánimos de discutir.

-Así está mejor.

Luego Shego regresó a su asiento mientras Drakken recogía los fragmentos rotos y los tiraba a un tacho de basura. Después de esto, Drakken tomó un asiento vacío cerca de su ayudante, notó que ella se frotaba su mano derecha.

-¿Todavía te duele? -preguntó.

-No es nada, sólo es mi orgullo el que está adolorido por culpa de Kim Possible -contestó Shego.

-Déjame ver -le dijo su jefe quitándose los guantes.

-No es necesario.

-Yo insisto.

-Está bien -se dejó convencer la pelinegra quitándose el guante y mostrando su mano lastimada a Drakken.

-Se ve fracturada -dijo después de examinarla-, pero no es tan grave. Bastará con vendártela y se podrá sanar rápido.

-Gracias -dijo Shego sintiendo las manos ásperas de Drakken frotando la suya.

Por algún motivo que ella no entendió, empezó a sentirse tranquia y feliz, quizás era por los suaves y cálidos masajes y por el hecho de que su jefe por fin se había tomado la molestia de consentirla y preocuparse por ella después de un día tan difícil, no sabía la razón ni tampoco se pudo dar cuenta de que sus mejillas empezaba a sonrojarse otra vez.

-Shego...

-¿Si? -preguntó ella en un tono relajado.

-Te pusiste roja.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? -Shego despertó de su trance, miró la sorprendida cara de su jefe y luego retiró su mano- Eh... no es cierto -dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Sí es cierto.

-No es cierto.

-Sí es cierto y te lo voy a demostrar.

Entonces Drakken presionó un botón del control remoto, que tenía escondido, y al instante aparecieron Shego y él sentados a la mesa apenas unos segundos atrás.

-_...pero no es tan grave. Bastará con vendártela y se podrá sanar rápido._

-_Gracias._

-_Shego..._

-_¿Si?_

-_Te pusiste roja._

Y otra vez Shego quedó en estado de shock al verse a sí misma, delatándose por segunda vez.

-JAJAJAJA... Ya vez, te lo dije -reía Drakken.

-GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR -gritó una furiosa Shego- YA DEJE DE GRABARME...

-Shego cálmate, por favor -suplicaba el villano huyendo lo más rápido posible de ella.

FIN

* * *

Opera prima: Así es como le dicen al primer trabajo de un autor que es exhibido al público.

Hola a todos los lectores. Al fin, aquí les he traido el último capítulo de este alucinado fic de malos entendidos y palabras de doble sentido.

Espero que estos finales hayan saldado las expectativas que tenían sobre la verdad del video prohibido. Sí, todo fue sobre un video de cocina. ¿Y por qué hizo tanto problema Shego? Pues en un capítulo de la cuarta temporada, ella menciona que no cocina pasteles ni tampoco sale bailando de estos, eso lo dice en el capítulo en el que Senior Junior la libera de la cárcel. Además de eso, parece que tampoco le gusta vestir con delantal.

Se estaran preguntado si a Drakken le gusta Transformers, eso es una invención mía luego de enterarme en otro capítulo que él formaba parte de la misma generación ochentera que el padre de Kim. También se estarán preguntando qué hacían Duff Killigan y Senior Senior en la guarida de Dementor. ¿Acaso ellos querían ver Transformers? Bueno, eso se los dejo como un misterio.

También les confieso que este fic no es tan original, la idea de escribirlo fue gracias a que recordé un capítulo de una serie que yo vi cuando tenía 14 años, la serie se llamaba "Loco por ti" (Mad About You) protagonizada por Paul Reiser y Helen Hunt (información sacada del Wikipedia) y el capítulo se llamaba "The Tape" o algo así. No quería mencionarlo en los capítulos anteriores para ver si alguno de ustedes lo descubría.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic y a Tavata y a Kimmi-Ronnie por ser las úNICAS que dejaron reviews. Dentro de algunos días veran otro fic, no en esta sección sino en otra, pero quizás vuelva a escribir otra vez aquí. Por mientras me despido.

Atte.

saQhra

Ron: (Disfrazado de Ash) Y recuerden amigos no compren DVDs piratas.

Rufus: (Disfrazado de Pikachu) No lo hagan.

Ron: Bajen todo a través de Internet como lo hace Wade.

Wade: Estoy bajando Aliens vs. Predator 2.

Ron: O como el autor que se baja los capítulos de la serie y esa música de... de... ¿Cómo se llamaban esos que cantaban "Creep"?

saQhra: (¬.¬) Radiohead.

Ron: Ah.. Sí, esos.

Kim: (ò.ó) ¡RON! ¡YA BASTA DE HABLAR DE PIRATAS!


End file.
